Guardians of the Galaxy Telltale Series VOL 2
by Danielle Domain
Summary: The chapters adapts to the choices you make. The story is tailored by what you pick. You will be in control of the Guardians, The choices will be at the end of each chapters. How do you survive the fight with a enemy that can control an orb and have control of the Guardians feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not owe the game, tv show, or the movies. I only owe my characters.

 _The chapters adapts to the choices you make._

 _The story is tailored by what you pick._

 **You'll be in charge of the Guardians which consists of Peter, Gamora, Rocket, Drax, and Groot.**

 **My choices that I pick from season 1 that are important in this story are...**

 _They destroyed the Eternity Forge._

 _Peter was allowed to see his mom one last time by Mantis, which he accepted._

 _Peter went with Rocket to Halfworld._

 _Gamora reconnected with her sister._

 _Peter allowed Nebula to join the Guardians._

 _Nebula died saving Gamora._

 _They made a deal with the Nova Corps with Thanos body._

 _Peter allowed Drax to sacrifice himself to save them, but turned out to be alive, still._

 _Peter decided to help the Nova Corps when they need help in the end of the game._

 _Peter letting Mantis join the team._

 _He thinks of the Guardians as his family._

* * *

 **Episode 1: Coming For You**

 ** _Peter_**

"So would you mind telling me, what is going on?" Asked Peter flying the _Milano_ away from the missles that is trying to hit their ship.

"Well you know, since we accepted the mission to help the Nova Corps out" said Rocket sitting in the co-pilot seat.

"Just focus on getting us out, alive" said Gamora looking serious, as the _Milano_ shook a little.

"Victory will always be ours" said Drax looking forward to battling with a smile on his face.

"I am Groot" said Groot, with Rocket nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah I agree that we can't have victory if we're all dead." Said Rocket as the ship shook some more.

"Peter, get us out of here" commanded Gamora as Peter dodged some more missiles with the ship.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Shouted Peter as the warning lights on the ship started to go off.

"We have a big problem" said Rocket checking to see what's wrong with the ship on his screen.

"I am Groot?" Asked Groot which Peter steer the ship upwards, as they all have felt that they are going downwards to an unknown planet.

"Yes it is one of the engines" said Rocket getting off of his seat, while motioning for Groot to follow him below deck, which Groot obey him, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"I still can't believe that they are after this relic" said Peter as he held up a case that contains a blue glowing orb, while steering with one hand, as they are hit from the other ship.

"Keep two hands on the steering wheel, Quill" said Gamora as they are hit once more, which made Peter let go of the case. The case opens up, letting the orb be free from the case. Gamora jumped out of her seat and quickly caught the orb before it hits the floor while Gamora crashes to the floor. Gamora unknowingly activated the orb by touching it, changing the color to pink before changing back to blue.

"Gamora, are you alright?" Asked Peter keeping his eyes ahead as Gamora slowly blink, while her eyes changed to pink before changing back to normal.

"Yes, I'm okay" said Gamora getting up off of the floor, and taking her seat again, while putting the orb in its case as she had found the case on the floor.

"You have did alright, but I could've done better" said Drax crossing his arms over his chest, while Peter just ignored him in favor of clicking his earpiece that is in his ear to talk to Rocket.

 ** _Rocket_**

 _"Hey, Rocket how is it coming along?" Asked Peter in Rocket own earpiece._

"We're still getting it fix" said Rocket as Groot was outside in space, trying to fix one of the engines.

 _"Well hurry, I don't know if the Milano can hold up much longer" shouted Peter in Rocket earpiece._

"Alright, already" said Rocket turning his earpiece off, so he doesn't have to hear Peter yelling in his ear, anymore. The second engine suddenly went off line as they are hit by a missile, which made them go down to the planet faster, as Groot entered the engine room where Rocket is at.

"I am Groot!" Shouted Groot, as Rocket clicked on his earpiece to turn it on.

"Hey, Quill, we have another problem" said Rocket staring at Groot.

 _"What is it?" Asked Peter_ as Rocket ran out of the engine room, passing Mantis, as she was about to go in the engine room.

Rocket entered the Bridge with Groot and Mantis following him.

"Brace yourselves!" Shouted Rocket as they all entered the planet atmosphere.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Shouted all of them as they crashed landed on the planet, knocking them all out.

 _ **Gamora**_

"Urg, what hit me?" Asked Gamora as she slowly came to, with her eyes changing from pink, and back to its original colors. Gamora slowly got up from the ground, and noticed that her teammates are all unconscious still.

She looked over at Peter, and moved over to him to unbuckle his seatbelt gently. Gamora caught him before he could fall, and lower themselves to the ground, with Peter head on his lap. Gamora eyes changed to pink again, but this time it is staying longer, as she caresses his cheek.

"I love you, cutie pie" said Gamora, not knowing she is under the effect of the orb, which is laying next to Drax unconscious body.

 _ **Drax**_

Drax woke up, by sitting up quickly, taking a look around his surroundings, and noticed the orb that is not in a case still.

"Hahaha, I haven't felt this much alive, in a long time" shouted Drax picking up the orb. The orb color changed to dark blue, before turning to its lighter blue color, as Drax eyes changed to dark blue before changing back.

"Hello, green lady, what are you doing to Quill face?" Asked Drax, standing up, and walking towards Gamora, who is still caressing Peter face.

"What?" Asked Gamora just now noticing what she is doing with Peter, as her eyes changed back to its original color. Gamora pushed Peter off of her lap, before standing up.

"Owww!" Shouted Peter in pain, as he felt pain in his back, opening his eyes to look at Gamora and Drax, while Drax and Gamora is looking down at him with unamused looks on their faces.

"Where are we?" Asked Gamora, looking around for Rocket, Groot, and Mantis.

"I don't know, but can someone help me off the floor, and carry me, as my back hurts alot" said Peter, trying to get up off the floor, but couldn't as it cause alot of pain.

 _To carry Peter_

 _1\. (Drax)_

 _2\. (Gamora)_

 **Just type the number in the reviews for which one you want.**


	2. Important Notice

**A/N: This does not count as a chapter for all my stories that I'm posting it on.**

 **On my profile page, I will list what I'm keeping, deleting, and what my future stories will be.**

 **I decided to go that route because of how people is calling me a horrible writer, friend, even if I don't even know you, and that I should quit writing fanfiction, but luckily I deleted that guest review, so just hope that the story that you like will stay on here.**

 **At the end of the month, you will notice the change.**


End file.
